gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cool Kids
Cool Kids ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Kinderstar, und wird von Alistair, Jane, Kitty, Madison, Mason, Myron, Roderick und Spencer gesungen. Die New Directions performen den Song mit ihren Neuzugängen Alistair und Myron in der Aula, wobei Jane und Mason beginnen und Madison und Roderick folgen. Kitty kommt im Anschluss und weist Myron gleich ein, der sich mal wieder in den Vordergrund spielen wollte, aber schnell begreift. Alistair und Spencer teilen sich einen Part und anschließend singt auch Myron seinen Teil. Die Kids tanzen zusammen und umarmen sich am Ende des Songs, während Rachel und Will sie bejubeln. Das Original stammt von Echosmith aus ihrem Debütalbum "Talking Dreams" dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Jane: She sees them walking in a straight line That's not really her style Mason: And they all got the same heartbeat But hers is falling behind Madison und Roderick: Nothing in this world could Ever bring them down Yeah, they're invincible And she's just in the background Madison: And she says Madison mit Roderick und New Directions (mit Roderick, Spencer und New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Kitty: He sees them talking with a big smile But they haven't got a clue Yeah, they're living the good life Can't see what he is going through Alistair und Spencer: They're driving fast cars But they don't know where they're going In the fast lane Living life without knowing And he says Myron mit Roderick und New Directions (mit Roderick, Spencer und New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Kitty: And they said I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids Myron mit Roderick und New Directions (mit Roderick, Spencer und New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids (Kitty: Ah) Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (Kitty: Ah) (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) (Kitty: Ah) Kitty und Myron mit Roderick und New Directions (mit Roderick, Spencer und New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Spencer mit Alistair: Like the cool kids Trivia *Das ist die dritte Nummer nach On Our Way und Home, in der jedes New Directions-Mitglied ein Solo hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Alistair Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Mason McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Myron Muskovitz Kategorie:Solos von Spencer Porter Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde